Lena's True Feelings
by Fox Teen
Summary: Looking at that scene when the gang leave dinner to look for Shaggy and Scooby, I can't help thinking if Lena DID actually have feelings for Fred. The way she said "Please Fred, you must be careful."


Lena stood alone in the dark passageway under the stairs waiting for the guests to return. She was not looking forward to this ceremony. That Fred Jones was the one that made her wake up to what she did over the centuries. She wouldn't be doing this if it hasn't been for Morgan Moonscar. She still remembered the night of that tragedy when she and Simone were forever cursed. Simone's greed for immortality was stronger hers. She had a lot of greed for it as well, but that cute boy made her come to her senses. It was love that caused it. Lena felt like she had lived for long enough.

Lena!

Simone?

She heard the voices of Fred and Daphne Blake.

The generator must've gone out, she heard Beau the gardener say, I'll go check it.

No way, came the voice of Velma Dinkley. I'm not letting you out of my sight.

It made Lena feel even guiltier at the fact that Beau had nothing to do with this and he was the biggest suspect on their list.

Lena?

Fred's voice was by the steps. She stepped back as the sound went up. The trapdoor opened with Fred collapsing into her arms.

"Fred!" cried Daphne from on top of the steps. "Are you-"

"Alright?" Lena interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Fred as Lena stroked his head.

"What's going ion" asked Daphne as she came down with Velma followed by Beau.

"It was a nightmare!" Lena cried. "Miss Lenoir and I went outside to wait for you, when we were attacked by these-these-"

"Zombies?" asked Velma.

"Yes!" said Lena. "We ran back to the house and Miss Lenoir opened this secret passageway. She said it was built during the civil war to hide from the Union Soldiers, but the zombies came after us! They grabbed Miss Lenoir and dragged her away!" she hugged Fred in tears. "Oh! Thank goodness you've come!"

"You say the zombies 'dragged' Simone away?" asked Velma suspiciously, as while they were talking, she examined the floor with footprint's.

"Yes," said Lena. "It was horrible!""

"Don't worry," soothed Fred. "We're gonna find her and it's gonna be okay."

"Come on," said Daphne. "We've got to save Simone."

The gang followed the long oath into the darkness until finally, they came to wooden door. Velma opened it ajar, peeped and went in.

"Where are we? "asked Daphne as they looked around the room with the moon dial and the statute of the cat god.

"Looks like a place for voodoo rituals," said Velma. "But why don't we ask…Lena?"

Lena wanted to tell them about what was about to happen but she knew the consequences of having her own life drained.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fred defending her.

Pointing at Lena, Velma interrogated, "Her story about Simone getting dragged by zombies wasn't true; I saw the footprints of Simone's heels. She wasn't dragged; she walked down that tunnel."

Clanckety-clanckety-clank.

The roof revealed moonlight and out stepped Simone with an evil gleam on her face.

"Very clever, Velma," she said. "But it's too late."

She picked up two dolls that looked exactly like Velma and Daphne and she three them against the wall, and the real Velma and Daphne flew back.

Fred looked in horror.

"Sorry, Freddie," said Lena guiltily. "I really do like you."

And she did the same as her mistress.

"What would you do if you didn't like me?" groaned Fred as he recovered from the throw.  
>"Hey!"<p>

Beau charged at Lena but she had another doll like him and did the same as his proceeder.

"Wax dolls do come in handy," sneered Simone as she and Lena tied the voodoo doll's arms and legs up.

"The harvest moon will soon reach the midnight point on this moon dial and then, the ceremony will begin," said Simone.  
>"What ceremony?" asked Fred.<p>

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Daphne angrily.

"I've been getting away with it," Simone took back. "For two-hundred years."

And her face took the shape of a cat.

The gang looked in horror.

"At least Scoob and Shaggy are still free," said Fred. "Maybe."

"I heard that Fred," said Lena whose face was like Simone's. 'Those two simpletons, we didn't even bother making wax dolls of them. A waste of time and magic wax."

"Just what exactly are you planning to do with us?" demanded Fred.

"Ah, it's simple," explained Simone. "Every harvest moon I must drain the life-force from victims lured to my island – to preserve my immortality."

"This is more haunted stuff than I really wanted," said Daphne worriedly.

They waited for some time as the monsters looked at the moon dial until Velma broke the silence.

"If you're as old as you say you are, then I bet you're the ones who found Morgan Moonscar's treasure."

"Morgan Moonscar!" snarled Simone. "He was the cause of all of this. I was one of a group of settlers who made this island our home. We looked to our Cat God for a bountiful harvest. Until that night when he came ashore. Me and Lena escaped when he demolished the feast. He drove the islanders into the bayou, all except for Lena and myself. We watched from afar as they fell into the jaws of those alligators. We uttered a curse on the pirates, to destroy them as they had destroyed our island. Our wish was granted: We became cat creatures and destroyed the pirates. Only afterwards did we discover that evoking the Cat God's power had cursed us as well."

Lena carried on hoping to distract the demon.

"Over the years boats continued to come to our island. One was full of spice traders who started a pepper plantation, the plantation flourished."

"At least until the harvest moon," Simone cut in. "Sometimes it became necessary for Lena to lure outsiders back to the island."

"Just like you lured us!" realized Fred.

"I've had years of practice," responded Lena.

"And those zombies were just the poor souls you drained," said Daphne. "They were just trying to warn us so we wouldn't suffer the same fate they did."

"Pretty smart," sneered Simone. "For a television reporter."

They heard distant growling.

"Sounds like Jacques has found your frightened friends," said Lena.

"Jacques?" said Fred.

`"We needed a ferry driver," explained Simone. "The old man wanted immortality, so we gave it to him. Ah, the time has come."

"Jacques is in trouble!" said Lena as she heard the roaring to be more painful.

"Forget about him!" snapped Simone. "They must be drained now, while the moon is in the midnight alignment."

They got ready, but as they advanced towards them, they were knocked over by Shaggy and Scooby who just skidded in after escaping Jacques. Shaggy examined the guys struggling with invisible ropes.

"Like, what are you guys doing? Charades?"

"Jinkies!" shouted Velma. "Look out."

The cat creatures got up growling.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT MEDDLING DOG!" screamed Simone.

"Rog?" asked Scooby. "Rhere?"

The two women started to grow brown fur, their finger grew long, their dresses started to tear.

Simone went up to Shaggy and Scooby except Lena.

"Lena! Help me!"

"No," she said. "I've drained enough people." And she picked up the dolls and started to untie them as Simone went after the two cowards.

"You've changed me," she said to Fred.

A few zombies came into battle.

Simone finally caught Scooby and Shaggy and began to drain them but she was whisked away and flown to the wall. She looked up to find Daphne with a wax doll of herself.

"You're not the only one who likes playing with dolls," teased Daphne. And she threw the doll to the wall and sent Simone flying. Jacques had run past them covering his eyes like he hit something hot, and disarmed Daphne in the process.

"I'm warning you Lena," snarled her boss, grabbed her arm. "Either keep us immortal or have yourself drained."

"Never!"

Simone and Jacques walked up to them. Beau found a lit bracket and blocked it in the their path, but Jacques disarmed him. But then smoke aroused them and they were screaming in pain, even Lena.

"Thank you, Fred," she choked. "I never wanted to live like this. I love you. May you be happy," and she disintegrated into bones and dust followed by the two others.


End file.
